


Liam Dunbar x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A puppy wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you pls do “our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along.“ from the Wedding/Engagement prompts with Liam?? Thanks babe :D

_A/N: This is really short, but I like it. It makes me laugh. Then again, it could just be severe sleep deprivation talking. (And you’re welcome! Thank you! My first Liam imagine! So fun!)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along.**

Xxx

This was madness. Lydia had decided to breed her purebred dog for the first time, and had found a “stud” nearby who was also looking for a home, and thus this stupid idea had been born.

A puppy wedding.

You, _of course_ , were the maid of honor to her little pup, and Liam was the best man. It was ridiculous. There was going to be a ceremony and then a reception with dog themed snacks.

Stiles was having a blast, making all kinds of dog jokes to his werewolf friends, declaring that the puns were just _sitting_ right there, _under all their noses_. He would probably die today. Or be maimed. Maiming was most likely.

Liam sighed as you straighten his bow tie at the reception. “Really? I don’t think they care.”

“Lydia does. And I’m not really eager to hear her scream. It’ll either mean she is going to kill someone, or she has killed someone, and I’m just not in the mood today.”

Liam smirked a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. As stupid as it is, it’s a lot nicer than a dead body or running for your life.”

“And look at the bright side, guys!” Lydia walked up between the two of you. “You will each get a puppy someday!”

You and Liam looked at one another, sputtering nonsense, words unable to describe the emotions you felt.

Stiles followed behind her, gesturing to Liam, “He’s gonna be a _godfather_? But he’s just a _puppy_!”

You had to hold Liam back as his eyes flashed after your friend. “Woah, boy. Easy. Settle. Stay.”

He glared at you.

“Sorry. It’s contagious.”


	2. I know that trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37 ("wanna dance?") with Liam please?

_A/N: Aw, this turned out cute!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Wanna dance?**

Xxx

This dance was stupid. You scoffed as you sat at the table on the edge of the dance floor, arms crossed over your chest, one leg over the other, ankle bobbing mindlessly to the beat of the music, almost impatiently. You scowled at everyone that walked by. 

You were only here because Lydia had dragged you here, stuffed into one of her dresses that was too tight in your opinion, and too short. You realized just how much leg you were showing as you stilled the movements of your foot, uncrossing your legs and tugging the dress down at the bottom. Even though it didn’t move, you felt better about it. For good measure, you pulled at the top as well, the strapless sweetheart neckline making you feel virtually naked. 

The strobing lights had given you a little chance to have some fun. When someone asked you to dance, you flashed your eyes briefly at them with a curt, “No.” Some did a double take, some backed away slowly, but the ones that turned and ran were your favorite. 

A tap at your shoulder made you roll your eyes, the pounding beat of the music finally giving you a headache and the overall smell of hormones in the room was enough to make you woozy. 

Turning to the poor soul who chose you, your eyes already glowing, a let down already on the tip of your tongue, you were surprised to see Liam, and you instantly blinked away your eyes, speaking hesitantly. “Oh. Hi. It’s you.”

He had jumped a little bit when he saw your eyes, but now he had a wolfish grin. “I can do that trick, too,” he said, his eyes glowing yellow as you smirked. 

“Liam!” You heard Scott say warningly from somewhere in the room, instantly quelling the fire in the beta’s eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered, and you both laughed softly. 

“So, Y/N, I was wondering…..”

After a moment of silence, his hands dug deep into his pockets as he stared at the floor and scuffed his shoe, you encouraged him. “Yeah?”

Looking up to you with the most shy and eager glance, his cheeks blushing, he forced the words out. “Wanna dance?” 

You smiled. “I’d love to.”

His grin was nearly as large as his face.


	3. Why wouldn't I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41 "you did all of this for me?" With Liam please?

_A/N: Okay. So this turned out kind of silly, but sweet. I hope you like it._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**You did all of this for me?**

Xxx

When you found out your best friend was a werewolf, you hadn’t taken the news so well. On top of fainting, and screaming a scream to rival Lydia, you had turned to run away, tripping on your shoelaces and landing face first in an epic fail. When he tried to help you up, you had swatted at him, telling him to give you space, and you realized just how hard you had hit your head when the world started going black. 

You woke up to Liam shaking your shoulder, his voice starting to panic. Blinking your eyes open at the odd, sluggish sound of his voice fading back into your consciousness, you fainted again when you saw his eyes were glowing yellow. “Your eyes….” You mumbled, pointing to them lazily, and suddenly they disappeared when he blinked them away with a muttered, “Shit.”

The second time you woke must have only been seconds later because you were still in the school hallway. Clambering away from him on the palms of your hands and feet, dragging your butt along the floor before slowly rolling over, groaning in pain from the fall and rising to your feet, the world spinning, you backed away from him with a single finger held up in warning. “Don’t follow me.”

“Y/N,” Liam began, but you interrupted him, waving your finger once, emphatically. 

“No. I need some time to process this. Stay away from me. I….. I will come to you when I’m ready. Just… Just stay away. Okay?”

“But-”

You wagged your finger again, your voice raising as your eyes shut tight from the throbbing in your head. “Okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed softly, the look on his face defeated and pathetic, only making you want to hug him. 

But you couldn’t. He wasn’t Liam anymore. He was a thing with glow stick eyes. 

Xxx

After pacing your room, a pack of frozen peas held to your head, you gave up the internal battle, throwing down the icy vegetables on your bed and sitting in front of your laptop. 

You had work to do. 

Xxx

You were deeply immersed in an article when the vibration of your phone on the desk made you jump. 

“Why is Stiles calling me?” You mumbled, narrowing your eyebrows at the phone. “Hello?”

“Please don’t tell me you got bit.”

“Well, hello to you to, Stilinski.” You sat back in your chair, crossing your one free arm across your chest. 

“Hi. How are you. Good? Good.” He ran the words together, his voice halfhearted, not even waiting for an answer, making you scoff as he continued. “I need to know. Did you get bit?”

“By what, weirdo? A bug? Yes, at some point in my life I have had a bug bite.”

“Ha-ha, smart ass. You know what I mean.”

“Are you stalking me?” You narrowed your eyes, although he couldn’t see you. 

“My dad is the sheriff. Gives me certain perks. Like, having a computer program that lets me know when anyone in Beacon Hills searches the word ‘werewolf’, or ‘lycanthrope’, or….” He trailed off like he was reading a list. “‘Do werewolves really exist’.”

You glanced at your search history. He had just read off your first three searches of the night. 

“Is that legal?” You finally said.

“Just tell me, oh my god!” He practically screamed on the other end of the line. 

“No.” You spoke quietly, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. 

“Then who did you see?”

“Who would I have seen?” You shot back at him. 

“Well there’s- Ah, very good. Nice try. But you won’t be getting any names out of me.”

“……So werewolves are real?” You asked hesitantly after a moment, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, making you laugh softly. 

“It was Liam. He showed me tonight and-”

“Woah, TMI, little one.”

“Shut up, Stiles! Not like that. At school, and I actually had an epic fail, falling flat on my face.”

You scowled as your friend laughed on the other end of the line. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just…. Oh my god!” He wheezed, beginning to laugh again.

“I’m hanging up now,” you threatened. 

“No! No, no. Sorry. Just, had to get that out of my system.” He spoke through broken chuckles. 

“If you’re going to be an ass, can you at least be a helpful one and fill me in?”

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Xxx

When you saw Liam the next day, he smiled at you sadly. He knew to keep his distance when you asked for it. 

Walking right up to him, you wrapped your arms around his neck in a hug. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, and you felt him hug you tighter. “It’s okay.”

“So I stayed up late last night, and with some help from Stiles, I made this,” you handed him the hefty binder in your hands. “All the info we should know about you.”

“That’s a lot of info,” he smiled at the book, holding it in one hand like it weighed nothing. “You know I have-”

“Scott. I know. And Malia, Stiles, Kira…. I know now why Lydia screams so loud, and why you are always hanging out with them.”

He looked back down at the binder with a small smile, his voice soft. “You did all of this for me?”

“Of course! You’re my friend, after all. Why wouldn’t I?”


End file.
